A New Fork in the Road
by CatCarson03
Summary: A new story line to Breaking Dawn.
1. A New Beginning

**_Notice: I did not create the full story line of this, I just changed it from Stephenie Meyer's original from Breaking Dawn._**

* * *

**Bella:**

I was about 3 months along the way and it already looked like I was ready to deliver. It seemed as though I was the only person who was excited that I was having Edward's baby. Rose was my major helper, Edward was obviously always at my side but he acted different… He didn't want me to keep the baby. There is no way I am not keeping his child, my Nessie.

Okay, no, I don't exactly know the gender of the baby yet, but I'm pretty sure it's a girl. My little nudger. I'm always picturing a baby girl with Edward's green eyes and all of his beautiful features.

Edward's head snapped up, he was looking at me and my hand which made its way to my belly without me noticing. "Did you say something?" We were all in the living room, it was much more roomy with all of the furniture put back since they weren't making me stay in that stupid hospital bed. Thankfully the blood I've been scarfing down is working, I don't want to go back there.

"No." I said, "Why? What's wrong?" Edward was looking around the room to every one of his family members faces. They all shook their heads or shrugged, giving him questioning faces. His head slowly turned to my oversized stomach, a faint smile on his face. I blinked at him. "Edward, what -" He cut me off by placing one of his hands on my stomach, I smiled at seeing it there, for once it looked natural.

The room was silent, we were all waiting for him to say something; I was getting anxious. His smile grew larger and he added his second hand to my stomach. "I can hear its thoughts." My jaw dropped.

"Wh-What? You can hear… You can hear its thoughts?" He looked away from my stomach to smile widely at me and nod. "Yes." He whispered, "Yes, I can hear what our baby is thinking." I grinned at him, I couldn't believe he could hear the baby's thoughts!

Suddenly the room was buzzing with the soft sounds of his family. I couldn't stop smiling at Edward. He lowered his head to the surface of my stomach and laid a soft kiss near my belly button. "What's she thinking?" I whispered, I was afraid to speak any louder.

"All about you, it adores you." He said back to me laying his head softly on my stomach.

"Can you tell the gender?" I said a little louder. I was anxious, I wanted to know more about my baby.

"No." He said softly, "No I can't."

I didn't stop smiling, I just know it'll be a girl. Just know it.

I laced my fingers through his hair and he looked up at me. I giggled. He actually looked happy to be having a baby. I know he'll be a great father, now I just have to convince him to change me and we'll be all set.

* * *

**Edward:**

Bella is about five months pregnant now. Her stomach doesn't seem to stop growing, I'm surprised that she can support it on her own. I really am getting excited, I'm going to be a Daddy. I grinned at the thought and Bella squeezed my hand. I looked at her, "You alright, Love?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she's just moving… Still…"

I laid a hand on her stomach. The baby was getting a little too big for her, its already broken a few of her ribs. She doesn't seem to mind it though.

Rose walked down the stairs, she was on the phone with Carlisle. "You guys are on your way home?"

"Yes." I heard from the other side of the conversation, got to love vampire hearing. "May I speak to Edward and Bella, please?"

I turned to Rose "Call him on his phone if you want to talk to him." She snarled.

Carlisle sighed. "Bye Rosalie." She hung up the phone.

Seconds later, my phone vibrated and I had it up to my ear in a second. "Hello Carlisle." I put it on speaker to Bella could hear the conversation too, I'm assuming it's about the baby.

She looked up from her stomach, she liked to watch the baby move. "Hi Carlisle."

"Hey kids." Carlisle said. "No more broken ribs?"

"No." We said it at the same time, "Thankfully…" Bella added in.

"Good." He said, "Now, we're on our way home. Bella, do you still want me to deliver the baby once we're there?"

"Yes please." She smiled, she's been very anxious.

"Will do, make sure your careful Missy." He chuckled into the phone.

Bella giggled, "I am careful…"

"I won't let anything happen Carlisle." I said very sternly, the last thing we need is her to, oh I dunno, bend over and go into labor before they get home; sending us into shock and then have Rose and I deliver the baby ourselves. Yeah, we don't need that.

"Alright kids, seeya in a few hours." He hung up the phone.

I looked to Bella and smiled. "We're going to be parents by tomorrow." She said, making me smile wider.

I nodded, "Yes we are." I kissed her softly and she returned it. I placed my hand on her stomach and we sat on the sofa until Carlisle and the rest of our family got home.

**Bella:**

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I want you human as long as possible."

I sighed, we were fighting over why he wouldn't change me again.

"Only if you were in a situation where I'd lose you would I change you."

"But Edward…"

"No butts." I started pouting, he had a weak spot for that. He sighed, "No Bella."

I crossed my arms and felt an awkward kick to my middle, "Rose…" I yelled. The joys of being pregnant.

**Rosalie:**

So Bella and Edward are having their baby, big whoop. I bit my lip, honestly, I wish I were in their situation. I want a baby more than anything, but since Emmett and I are vampires it isn't possible.

I heard something coming from the living room. "Rose…" Bella yelled.

I walked into the living room, "Again..?"

She nodded, "Sorry…" Edward and I helped her stand up and I helped her walk to the bathroom and assisted her when she needed it, like I've been doing for the past month and a half.

We walked back into the living room and found Carlisle and everyone else walking in the door. I handed Bella to Edward and ran up to Emmett, he picked me up and spun me around, kissing me sweetly.

We made our way to our bedroom for the afternoon, not wanting anything but each other.

**Carlisle:**

We finally made our way back from the hunting trip. We walked into the living room to find Rose helping Bella, back from the bathroom I assume.

Emmett carried Rose up to their bedroom, _Good thing they're vampires_, I thought to myself, _We'd surely be in trouble if they weren't…_ I chuckled softly, they heard it anyways and I saw Edward crack a smile.

Esme walked up to me and took my hand, I pecked her on the cheek. I looked over to Edward and Bella, they looked up at me. "Are we ready to have a baby?"

Bella's face lit up and she nodded, "Yes we are."

Edward bit his lip and nodded, he was nervous.

"Alright then, let's head upstairs." Edward and I helped Bella up the stairs. Esme trailed behind us, she would surely help Bella a lot.

We sat Bella down on the hospital bed that we moved back from the living room. I handed her a robe and walked out of the room so Esme and Edward could help her change, I could tell she was uncomfortable.

Esme poked her head out of the room, "We're ready in here."

I kissed her forehead and took her hand and we walked back into the room where Bella was sitting on the bed waiting for the epidural. I put my gloves on and gave it to her, then Edward, Esme and I all helped her lay down. Edward took a seat in the chair next to her head and Esme stood beside me, ready to help with the procedure.

Bella and Edward requested that we not put up the divider, they felt it was unneeded. I slowly and carefully started to make an incision in her abdomen and continued with the Cesarean Section procedure.

A few minutes later, Esme was helping me carefully wipe down the crying baby. I turned to Edward who was staring wide eyed at his child, "Edward, do you want to cut the cord?"

He blinked a few times and nodded, taking the scissors from my hands and carefully cutting the umbilical cord where I told him to. Bella looked ecstatic, I could tell she wanted to hold her baby but she knew she couldn't until I was finished.

Esme took the baby and cleaned it off while I removed the placenta and stitched the open incisions.

Esme brought the baby wrapped in a white blanket back to Bella and Edward, "Congratulations you two, the baby is a…"

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked the first chapter, I will put up more later, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think! Should Bella be right about the gender of the baby? Or should it be a boy? Give me feedback and I'll try to use what you guys say!**_

_**~Curly-Cat~**_


	2. Unexpected

**_Please Note: I do not own Twilight_**

**

* * *

Esme:**

I took the baby to the side to clean it while Carlisle finished with Bella. I went to wrap it in a blanket, white, blue or pink; I quickly took the time to look for the gender and decided to use the white blanket and hat.

I finished cleaning it as Carlisle was taking off his gloves and I brought the baby back to Bella and Edward, "Congratulations you two, the baby is a girl. Good guess Bella dear." I smiled at them and handed Bella her baby.

She took her carefully, holding her very closely to her. "Renesmee…" She looked up to Edward who still looked to be in shock, "She's so beautiful… Edward?"

He blinked a few times and looked at Bella with Renesmee and smiled, standing up to kiss each of them on the forehead. "She looks just like you Sweetheart…" His smile grew larger.

The baby slowly opened her eyes, Bella grinned widely and Edward kissed her sweetly. Nessie looked up at Edward and she smiled, Bella gasped. She already had a full set of teeth. "Oh my gosh!" Bella said loudly, "H-How does she already have all of those teeth? She's only a few minutes old!"

"Bella, remember, I'm a vampire." Edward said softly and slowly, almost trying to make himself believe it. Both of them looked wide eyed at their child, not knowing what to do.

"Carlisle…" I said to him, pointing out to the hallway. He took my hand and we walked out of the room.

He closed the door behind us, "What is it Love?"

"Is that normal?" I whispered softly.

"Nessie?" He asked, I nodded. "I would assume that she is normal, considering that Edward is a vampire." He replied. I nodded softly, the sight of Nessie and her full set of teeth playing again in my head.

Carlisle walked over to me and kissed my forehead, taking my hand. "Everything will be fine Love, we'll all just have to get used to it."

"I know, I know…" We walked away, figuring that Bella and Edward would want to be alone.

**Edward:**

I looked wide eyed at my daughter in my wife's hands. I knew there would be an effect on her because of me, but I didn't think it would be such an impact.

Bella tightened her hold on Renesmee, looked up at me and whispered, "She's still perfect."

I smiled softly and nodded, kissing Nessie's tiny nose and kissing Bella softly. "Are you feeling alright, Love?"

She nodded and looked down at our daughter again, "More than alright…"

"Maybe you should get some rest?" I asked her. She had just had a C-Section, she should be resting.

She sighed softly, "I probably should…" She held Renesmee out to me, waiting for me to take her.

I bit my lip, hesitating, and looked up to meet Bella's eyes. She nodded at me and I very carefully took our daughter into my arms, holding her close to me. I quietly started cooing to her, "Pretty baby…" Over and over again. Bella grinned at us and slowly settled into the bed, drifting off.

I sat in the seat next to Bella. Nessie soon after drifted off herself. I watched the two most important people in my life as they slept.

* * *

A few days have passed since Bella gave birth to Nessie, she was up and moving as if nothing had ever happened. As for Nessie, she was already crawling; she was getting quite good at it, she'd be walking in no time. Bella and I couldn't believe the rate she was growing, but we've been assured that she'll only get to about age 15… As a human of course… I think she'll be about five or six years old when she stops growing; at this rate, we never know.

Nessie was warming up nicely to our family, and they were very happy to have her around.

Bella walked up to me with Nessie squirming in her arms, "I think it's time for bed."

I grinned and nodded and took Ness from Bella to put her to bed, kissing Bella's forehead before turning away.

**Bella:**

I smiled as Edward brought Nessie up to bed and then sat on the sofa. Just then my stomach growled at me. All of the eyes in the room snapped to me, I blushed softly and muttered, "Uuh, sorry…" It was weird, I had just eaten a half an hour ago and I felt full.

I stood up to go to the bathroom and almost toppled over, good thing Edward was there to grab me or I would've landed on my face. I guess clumsiness only gets worse after having a baby.

"Bathroom…" I mumbled softly to him and he chuckled, walking me to the bathroom. On our way there, we walked past the room where all the blood was stored. My stomach growled again.

He stopped in front of the bathroom door and I walked in. "Uuh, I can take it from here…" He nodded. "But, uhm, I don't suppose you could get me—"

"Blood?" He asked.

I could feel my cheeks burning and I nodded softly. "Yea, I don't know why, but I'm craving it again…"

He kissed my forehead and nodded, "You finish in there Love, I'll have it ready for you when you're done."

"Thanks." I said quietly before closing the door behind me.

I finished in the bathroom and walked into the living room. Edward stood up and walked over to me with a plastic cup in his hand, holding it out to me. I took it and smiled at him, taking his hand. We sat on the sofa again.

I caught Carlisle looking at me while I was sipping from the cup of blood. I looked up at him, "What..?"

"I thought the smell got you sick?" He replied.

"I guess I got used to it…"

Edward glared at Rosalie and I lifted an eyebrow, "What's with you two?"

"He's listening in on my thoughts, does it surprise you?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Rose, it hasn't even been a week. Of course she's not." Edward snarled.

Rose shrugged and snuggled up to Emmett. I later found out that Rose thought I was pregnant again.

* * *

As the day grew old and a new day started, I wanted more and more blood. Carlisle thought it wasn't normal, since I had no reason to need it. Edward started to get worried. I didn't think anything of it, I would be a vampire eventually. This will be totally normal.

Nessie was still as precious as ever, God I loved her so much. She's so perfect.

I was sipping at more blood when I heard Edward encouraging, "That's it Sweetie, keep going! You can do it! Go to Mommy!" I looked up to see Nessie gripping at Edward's fingers and walking over to me. I grinned brightly and opened my arms to her, knocking the cup of blood off of my lap and onto the floor. I didn't care, I'll get it after.

Nessie walked right into my arms and I hugged her tightly, "Great job Ness!" Edward swooped Nessie and I up into a tight embrace. When he let me down, I stood up and handed Nessie to him.

Then I figured I should get the cup I dropped. I bent down to grab it and felt a sharp pain in my lower middle. I winced and shot back up, pressing a hand to the spot where it hurt.

Edward looked at me, not sure what he should do and instantly worried, "Are you okay?"

I nodded softly, afraid to speak.

Carlisle walked over to me and pressed a hand where he saw it was hurting. I let out whimper. "Bella, are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Edward sighed deeply, "Carlisle, we're not that stupid! She only just had Nessie."

Nessie peeked her head around Edward's knee at hearing her name. Rose got up and grabbed her so she'd be distracted.

Carlisle pressed his hand to the spot again and I winced, bending forward. "Alright, ultrasound. Edward, bring her upstairs for me please?"

Edward nodded and picked me up carefully, bringing me upstairs to get ready for an ultrasound.

When we walked into the room, he set me down carefully on the table. "I can't believe he thinks we'd be so stupid as to have sex the week you give birth to a baby." He shook his head.

I looked into my lap. I don't know what's going on, but now I'm starting to worry.

Carlisle and Esme walked in. He prepared me for the Ultrasound and then Carlisle pressed the small probe to my stomach, I winced softly and bit my lip. He moved the probe around my middle, trying to find what he was looking for.

"Alright, I don't see anything. I mean it. Nothing. Like there's a layer keeping me from seeing through." He looked up at Edward.

"We did not have sex! I fucking swear!" Edward shouted.

Carlisle and Esme frowned at each other. "Is this true Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, we wouldn't… _Do it_… The week we had a baby… It's kinda dangerous…"

Carlisle sighed, "Then I think the only way we can solve this is to perform another operation, same concept of a Cesarean Section, just not delivering a baby."

I nodded again. "Now..?"

"Yes, now. Lay back please."

I did as he asked and Edward once again took a seat next to me, holding my hand.

**Edward:**

Oh my God, what the hell is going on! Goddamn, I know Bella isn't pregnant! It just isn't possible!

I held her hand and bit my tongue, trying not to freak out for her sake.

Carlisle prepped her for the operation like he did not even a week before and made an incision in her abdomen. He spoke aloud to us as he went along with the procedure, "I've cut though the place where I couldn't see through… Nothing looks out of the ordinary…"

Just then, Carlisle, Esme and I saw something move. Carlisle looked up at me and gave me a look. "I swear Carlisle."

It seemed as though Bella knew what was happening too.

Carlisle made another incision as an idea popped into his head. My jaw dropped. "Carlisle? Is that possible?"

Just then Carlisle pulled out a screaming baby from Bella's abdomen, "Uuh, yea… I'm thinking it is."

Bella gasped and I squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. "Wh-What is going on?"

"Bella, Edward, it looks like you guys were expecting twins the whole time without knowing it. Congratulations." Carlisle then handed the baby off to Esme. We all looked shocked, we never thought of the possibility of having twins.

Carlisle finished with the operation and Bella carefully sat up. Esme turned around with the baby cleaned off and wrapped, again, in a white blanket. She gave it to me and smiled, then walked out of the room with Carlisle.

I looked down to the baby in my arms and grinned, I could see so many of my features in its tiny face. Bella smiled brightly at me and our baby, "Edward..?"

I looked up at her, "Yes Love?"

"Boy or girl?" She asked.

I grinned wider and moved the blanket a little, revealing my son. "It's a boy."

* * *

_**Alright guys, sorry it took so long to update. I had a bit of writers block. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Please review and give me your opinion! Thanks!**_

_**-Cat**_


End file.
